Chucky's rap song
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: A reporter is interviewing Chucky and finds out he makes rap songs about people he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Reporter: "So Chucky we heard that you are into rap music, is that true?"

Chucky: "Yes it is true, in fact I make up my own raps."

Reporter: "What are they about?"

Chucky: "How I feel about different people." (Grinds teeth)

Reporter: (Laughs nervously) "Can we hear some?"

Chucky: "Sure! Which one?"

Reporter: "Uh, Andy?"

Chucky: (Takes deep breath)

"His mama worked at the mall,

and his auntie bought him a doll!

I hope for Christmas they got him coal,

for not letting me take his soul.

I want to kick Andy in the rump,

maybe clunk him on the head and give him a bump!

Yeah I know I sound kinda bad,

but can you blame me for being mad?"

Reporter: "Wow that was amazing!"

Chucky: "I know."

Reporter: "Are there more songs?"

Chucky: "Of coarse!"


	2. Chapter 2: Eddie rap

Reporter: "So you said there were more songs. Am I correct?

Chucky: "Correct."

Reporter: "Can you sing another song?"

Chucky: "Fine, I'll sing the Eddie one."

Reporter: (Adjusts seat)

Chucky:

"ddie abandoned me at the squeak of a tire,

so I set his house on fire!

So what if he was my bud,

now he is just as good as mud.

He was the class clown,

until I showed him who wore the crown.

Do I ever think about him with emotion?

Of coarse not, didn't you see that explosion?"

Audience: "Woooo! You rule! Marry me! *Clap* *clap*"

Chucky: *Evil smile* "Do you want to see an explosion?"

Reporter: "NO...I mean they probably don't want to see one."

Chucky: "Okay. So who wants to hear another song?"

Reporter: "Coming up, after the break."


	3. Chapter 3: Tiffany rap

Reporter: "Okay we are back and live."

Chucky: "Haha, I can't believe I'm still alive, like my lifespan is only three days!"

Reporter: "Right. So what are you going sing next?"

Chucky: RAP! You mean 'rap next' Singing is for gay people like Bruno Mars."

Reporter: "Sorry. What are you going to rap next?"

Chucky: A rap for my wife, Tiffany."

Reporter: "Okay, sing...I mean rap away. *Nervously giggles*

Chucky:

Tiffany is the love of my life,

Thankfully I can call her my beautiful wife.

She real thriller!

Plus a great serial killer!

She has a squeaky voice

but that ain't her choice!

Tiffany I love you!

Can't you take the clue?"

Reporter: "Wow that was sweet and a little murderous. But sweet."

Tiffany: *Runs from back stage and jumps on Chucky*

Chucky: "Woah!"

Tiffany: "That was so sweet Chucky, I loved it!"

Chucky: "You made me write it!"

Tiffany: "Oh, Well that doesn't matter."


	4. Chapter 4: Glen and Glenda rap

Chucky: *Picks Tiffany up and kisses her on the cheek*

Tiffany: *Blushes* "Stop it. Hehe."

Reporter: *Cough* *Cough*

Chucky: "Oh, right."

Tiffany: "Grrr."*Slides finger across her throat as she glares at the reporter*

Reporter: *giggles nervously*

Chucky: "So I have another rap song. Wanna hear it?"

Crowd: "YES! I love you Chucky! Whooooooooooo!"

Chucky: *Stares at girl who screamed she loves him* "I'll see you soon."

Girl from crowd: "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" *Runs away*

Chucky: "Anyways this rap song is about my kids."

Reporter: "Oh, you have kids?"

Reporter: *Mumbles under breath* "Wonderful, more little Chuckies running around."

Chucky: "What did you just say?" *Gives evil stare*

Reporter: "Nothing! Continue explaining about your killers...I kids. Hahe."

Chucky: "Well, I don't need to talk about them when they are right back stage." *Points behind curtain*

Glenda: *Quickly hides bloody knife behind her back and waves*

Glen: *Waves slightly*

Reporter: "How charming." *Eyeballs Glenda*

Tiffany: "Hurry up! The cops will be here soon!"

Chucky: "Okay,

"My son Glen is sweet and stuff,

but he needs to learn to more tough!

Glenda seems shy and quiet,

but she is very violent!"

Glen: *Runs away crying*

Tiffany: *Glares at Chucky then runs after Glen*

Glenda: "HAHAheehhe! Great rap dad!"

Chucky: "Heh, thanks."

Reporter: "So, your a close family?"

Glenda: *Attacks reporter viciously*

Crowd: "Oh my god! Call 911!"

Chucky: "Sorry the reporter is a little busy so I'll say it! Thanks for watching! HAHAhahahehehe!"


	5. Chapter 5: Typical family

Crowd: *Screams wildly*

Chucky: *Pulls Glenda off of the reporter and sits her on his lap*

Reporter: *Gets off the ground and wipes blood from mouth*

Glenda: "See you later."

Reporter *Slowly reaches into pocket for phone*

Chucky: "Don't even think about it or I'll kill four eyes over there." *Points to a nerdy looking man in the crowd*

Nerd: *Lips* "Me?" *Points to himself*

Chucky: *Nods head*

Glenda: "So let's continue..." 8Looks at reporter*

Reporter: "Uhh, so how old are old are you?"

Chucky: "That's classified."

Tiffany: *Walks back on stage holding Glen*

Glen: *Wipes tear away*

Tiffany: "Okay, apologize! Right now, Chucky!"

Chucky: "I'm not gonna apologize on live t.v!"

Tiffany: "Chucky!"

Chucky: *Mocks* "Tiff!"

Tiffany: "Really? Your acting like a five year old!"

Chucky: "So is he!" *Points to Glen*

Tiffany: "He is five!"

Glenda: "Hahahahaha! Oh, I love our family!"

Reporter: *Cough* *Cough*

Glenda: *Turns head to the reporter* "DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE?!"

Reporter: "You only took me down 'cause I was, uh, surprised!"

Glenda: "Oh really?!" *Grinds teeth*


End file.
